Don't Forget To Love Her Naruto
by Yubisakireno
Summary: There was once i guy i knew. People of the world, had high expectations of the young fello. He did well, in the real world. BUT WHO KNEW HE'D FORGET HIS OWN GIRLFRIEND!
1. Chapter 1

'Umm Naruto… what're you getting for her..?' Neji said leaning towards Narutos ear. Naruto stumbled across the scene, and pulled him self together.

'WHAT!?' he said turning his head to Neji, real fast. Neji looked surprise but the look on Naruto forgetting Hinatas birthday, surprise him even more. But he somewhat froze on the spot.

'Hn..' Naruto hesitating noticing Nejis hand twitching in the darkness. The atmosphere felt tense. Not as tense as Neji but. Tense.. Neji forced a evil smile onto his face, went up to Naruto grab Narutos collar shirt. Staring right into Naruto.

'Byakugan!' He shouted at Naruto while his eyes change color. Seeing every nerve system in the body. Kind of creepy I suppose.

'EH' kind of pushing Neji to let him go. So girly…

'What kind of a boy friend forgets his girlfriends birthday!?' Neji kinda spat at him in the process.

Narutos eye grew in size. Shock. Wordless. Nut head. Clueless. Out of the world. Just frozen on the spot. Neji let his collar neck set free.

'OH SHII… 'cough' ITS HER BIRTHDAY ALREADY!! WHY DIDN'T ANY ONE TELL ME!!?'

'Since you were her boyfriend. We figured you already knew. I guess not…' Neji looked away worried.

'This guy better give her the present in time, or things will really be messed up..' Neji mumbled to him self.

'When is it!?' Naruto panicked from head to toe.

'Tomorrow…' Neji said in a calm voice while Narutos eye looked like they were going to pop out.

'So what's Naruto getting you?' Ino asked Hinata. Excitingly. Hinata froze. She looked sad. She looked hurt. She looked awful. Truly awful.

'If I had a boy friend, I would make him buy me, all sorts of thing-' Hinata just letting the background conversation piercing throw her.

Sakura thumped Ino on the back of her head, both getting cranky.

'SHE'S NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON!' Ino thumped Sakura back. Messing up her hair more than already is. While they argued. Hinata just froze, in tears.

'Uh… I don't think he knows…' She said looking down. Sakura panicky putted her arms around Hinata while she tried to cover up her face. Bursting in tears. Ino still looks like a mess in the distance. But all in dreadful shock. But above all, angry, rose them to victory of shock. Holding the side of Hinata.

To be continued

Will Naruto turn the table, or anger willing to kick Narutos ass?


	2. Chapter 2

Hinatas birthday… today…

Naruto was then running around Konoha. Desperate in finding the best gift, he could ever think of. For the one and only..

'Hinata…'

Naruto then walks up to this shop. Standing out side, looking at an address paper.

'This it?' said Naruto, leaning his head to one side. 'This shop is one of the best shops in Konoha?' He thought. He then took a deep breath. Walking in tall. When he was browsing threw the shops he accidentally bumped into a familiar face.

'NARUTO!! YOU IDIOT HOW CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT HINATAS BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!?' Inu shouted in Narutos ear.

'Gyah! Inu! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!' trying to get his breath back.

I felt something around my neck. I looked at those hands, adding pressure to my neck. I knew I was wrong… but… people forget at times.. Right?

'Inu… calm-calm down…' I tried to push her away from me. But I didn't really have much power. She was covering my breath? Everything was blurry.. I felt… light… she must have been very mad at me… Hinatas probably even more mad at me…

Then at Hinata…

Narutos been ignoring me for a while now… am I that boring? Was I not his type from the beginning? Maybe the only reason why he went out with me was... That he was afraid that he was going to break my heart..? Or he was too embarrassed about us… or I was holding him back from his training? Or he was getting to much pressure!!

'UHH!'

'Hinata doesn't look very good…' Sakura said to Inu. Standing in a far distance. While Hinata sits by a hill of grass. Looking up in the clouds.

'Well wait till she finds out what happened to Naruto.. She's gonna look worse..' Inu said with a smile. Sakura thumped Inu at the back of her head.

'Ouch what was that for?' whined

'What did you do!?' Sakura said, as she thumped Inu at the back of her head again.

'OI..! He kinda.. Passed out…' Inu said, in a soft tone, knowing that she's gonna get a rough day from Sakura.

I don't want a present from Naruto… I just want him to be with me.. Actually.. I don't need him to be with me… as long as he have a better life than me, then I'm alright with it..

'But just.. Don't disappear… from me…'

_To be continued…._

_Is Hinata just over thinking the relationship?? Or Naruto never going to wake up… will things get ugly?? Please comment, and also tell me what kind of stories you like me to write… or just email me or add me __kiss_ya__


End file.
